


Unknown Journey

by Nataelex32



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Mistakes are my own, New Beginnings, No Beta, based on tarot cards, doing the entire deck, worrying about the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataelex32/pseuds/Nataelex32
Summary: I will be doing a chapter fic based on "The Wild Unknown" tarot deck. I will use each card to intuitively read and learn about them and each meaning. I will use intuition first then what each means.This is not a chapter a day, but I will update most days.The tags will change!
Relationships: John Bonham/John Paul Jones
Kudos: 12





	1. The Fool

They had split from Jimmy and Robert. Bonzo was healing and getting healthier everyday. 

Jonesy absentmindedly played the same notes on the organ over and over again. "This is going to be a new journey. We'll be starting as new. Do you think we made the right choose?"

"Can't take it back now." Bonzo put a hand on Jonesy's shoulder. A baby bird sat on the branch of the tree just outside the window. It flapped it's winks and stuck it's foot out. It finally took flight, still unsteady on it's wings. This was like a new beginning, starting their careers again. The journey had already begun, it was ether fly or die.

"Bonzo." Jonesy brought him back to reality. "you alright?"

"What if we fail?"

"What if we don't?" Jonesy looked up at the handsome man beside him. "Let's go through everything again. We start recording tomorrow,"

They were about to go on stage for the first time with out Robert and Jimmy. Jonesy pulled an anxious drummer aside. "You got this."

"Jus been too long since we did anything like this."

"You will be..." Jonesy started but was stopped by the manager calling them to the stage. "nomatterwhathappens.Iloveyou." Jonesy said loud enough for Bonzo to hear.

The new band they had formed took their places. Sound check then Bonzo counted them off as soon as Jonesy made eye contact. Things went well that night and every other night of the first tour on their own. 


	2. The Magician

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this deck, the magician is a leopard, The high priestess is a tiger, and justice is represented by a black cat and white one.
> 
> This chapter took a turn I did not expect, but it kinda just came to me.

It was a time of creativity, connections, friendships, advancing careers, but also conflict. 

Bonzo watched the flames of the fire in the fireplace flicker. He could hear the rain pouring down outside. The little home he had built for him and Jonesy was made of stone, the floor too. The floor almost had an energy to it, grounding him. Jonesy grounded him too, he was his rock. Bonham made sure the windows were small but positioned to let in the most light. 

They told their families the little second home was to concentrate on work. They were a short drive away from home, so they could be with their family's every night. 

Jonesy shifted in his arms, turning toward him in a post-sleep haze. "I think we left a window open." He yawned.

"Stay here, n stay warm." Bonzo tucked Jonesy back in and dragged himself out of bed to close the window, that was letting in cold air. "The rain's turning to snow." He turned back and quickly crossed the room then dove under the sheets and blankets to get warm again. 

"cuddle bear." Jonesy said sweetly.

"yeah." Bonzo replied.

"Will you shut the other window, Please?"

Once they both were awake enough to get out of bed they immediately got to work cooking breakfast. Soon they sat down to eggs, fruit, cups of tea and the sausage that Bonzo just could not do without. The fire was slowly dying as they finished the meal. 

Bonzo started to pull on his coat to bring in more firewood. "I'll be right back." Then he disappeared in the white snow. 

Jonesy always worried when the ground was covered in ice and Bonzo would go out to get the wood to keep them warm. This time it was taking too long. It was time to take action. He opened the door, forgetting to grab a coat and took a few steps outside, and found a small pile of wood just a meter away. No Bonzo. His heart started beating faster. He frantically started looking around. Then he saw him slowly making his way back. It looked like he had something in his arms, a box of some sort. Jonesy scooped up the wood and took it inside then waited as Bonzo approached the door. 

Bonzo sat a small crate on the floor. it was poorly made of bad wood. The wood no one had use for. It had holes and gaps in the top and sides. The strong drummer pulled a piece of wood off with his bare hands. "John."

Jonesy got down on his knees and peered inside. There were four kittens, likely just beginning to ween from mothers milk. One looked like a tiny Leopard, one striped like a tiger, another all white, and the last all black.

  
" go get one of the extra blankets." Bonzo had already reached in and was holding the three shivering balls of fur inside his coat. 

"They're alive?"

"barely, Now go."

Jonesy moved across the room with the grace and speed of a wildcat. He found the small wool blanket, hung over the back of the couch. "Come over by the fire." 

Bonzo wasted no time getting over to the warmth. Jonesy put more wood in the fire as Bonzo sat close, kittens in the blanket. 

"Go get one more blanket and come back here," Bonzo said.

As soon as Jonesy got back Bonzo put two of the kittens in his lap. 

"watch and do as I do." Bonzo started gently rubbing the baby kittens, to get them warm. 

After several minutes they had four shivering, but alert and very much alive kittens. 

"How do you know so much about kittens?" Jonesy wandered

"We have cats to get the mice around the farm. The kids tamed most of them and some had kittens las winter. The mother died. We had to raise them ."

"oh," Jonesy cuddled the fur balls closer. "where did you find them?"

"Someone jus left them in the road."


	3. The high priestess

Jonesy sat watching the night sky. The crescent moon and stars were scattered across the sky. The little kitten that looked like a tiger played with a multi-colored ball one of the kids had given up. Bonzo would be there soon, he had to run home … something with the kids. 

The headlights of whatever car Bonzo had decided to drive appeared in the distance, They kissed hello then settled down on the couch. 

“How do you think the new album will do?” Bonzo wandered.

“Well. It’s good. We sold out at our last concerts.” Jonesy moved Bonzo’s arms from around his waist. “Tea?” 

“Mmm”

Jonesy turned and looked down at his lover. “ You just seem tense.”

“I would rather have a beer.”

“You have done so well. Just a year and you are healthy again.” Jonesy traced the cut muscles of his drummer’s arms with his eyes. 

Jonesy handed Bonzo a cup of tea. “Is there something bothering you?”

“I’m jus worried about the future.”

“John. You are better off than I am. You have a building company to go back to. Then your farm. I have nothing if nothing works out.” 

The drummer relaxed a little. “Yer my rock you know that?”

“You may have mentioned it a time or two.”

“ I jus have a bad feeling, thas all.”

Jonesy kissed Bonzo on the forehead. “We never know what the future may bring. But we can only prepare for everything and hope for the best. “ “ I will always love you”


	4. The Empress

Jonesy gently shook the sleeping drummer awake. "I can't sleep."

Ten minutes later they were walking down the quiet street. 

"you alright?' Bonzo put his arm around Jonesy after he made sure they were alone.

"Yeah." 

As they walked Jonesy let his mind wander. " _Bonzo. He can be so sweet. If he like you he had your back. If he loved you he would do anything for you. He would care for you when you were sick. ....."_

"Hey look at that." Bonzo pointed to a tree painted on a brick wall. It was as tall as the building it was painted on. It's trunk and majority of the branches were white. The outer edges were light pink, red, then purple. 

Their relationship was deep rooted and strong. It made them grow in way's they never thought possible. 


	5. The Emperor

The first thing I notice when I wake up is his arms around me. He's very protective of me. I can defend myself but it feels good to feel safe. He even taught me how to fight. He wanted to make sure I could protect myself and family. I thought he might get overprotective but he never has and never will. He lifts me up and I keep him grounded. He makes me feel warm inside and out. It's like the first warm day of the year, the sun shining down on you.

He's in me arms already awake. He makes sure I'm good in me head and heart. Especially on tours like this one. It's the first one away from home and I couldn't be here without him. What we have is strong, and has roots that go deep. As like a tree you plant and watch it grow tall and strong. Two years after we met he made the first move. We've been together ever since.


	6. The Hierophant

Jonesy ran through the storm up to the door of the house they had rented out for the month. There were music festivals and several of their shows within an hour or two. They hired if you could call it that a driver. She was a groupie they had met last time on a U.S tour. She was not a professional, but she was reliable and a great friend.

She had already driven off, per Jonesy's request for her to get to safety. He reached the door then grumbled. He forgot his keys again. Then he spotted a tiny metal object on the cement porch. It was an old key, beautifully made. He tried to unlock the door. It would not work. So he started pounding on the dark wood, hoping Bonzo was home and would hear him through the thunder and wind. 

Finally, the door opened. 

"You forgot your keys." Bonzo dangled the keys in the air then stepped aside.

Jonesy was frozen both in temperature and why he did not know. 

"Get in love." 

Jonesy slowly stepped inside shivering. "Sorry"

"Ss alright. I'll put on some tea to warm you up."

Jonesy looked for something to change into, all he found that was clean was some shorts and a gray, old long sleeve shirt of Bonzo’s from his chunky days. He had ‘borrowed it one night’ and never gave it back. It didn't fit Bonz anymore, since he had cut back on beer. 

Jonesy finally sat down at the little kitchen table and waited for the cup of tea promised to him. “I found this outside.” He sat the key down. “Where do you think it’s to?” 

Bonzo sat the cup of tea in front of him. “Maybe to the attic?”

After tea, they climbed the stairs to the attic. The key worked. The entire room was clean and full of books. Now any downtime they had they read the books. They were on all sorts of topics. It was simply the hunger for knowledge.


	7. The Lovers

Two birds flew in the sky as they snuggled on the soft green grass. They both somehow knew they would be together forever. It was a special union. They could never be together officially. They both had family’s they loved and for the time they were living in it was wrong. It may change, but only the future may tell. 

“Cuddle bug?”

Jonesy put one hand on either side of Bonzo’s shoulders. “Yeah?”

“What if we jus told them, our families.” “We wouldn’t hav to sneak around anymore.” “Both Pat and Mo are understanding of what we do on tours.”

“Then we could just take home a bird or two each time or never again.” Jonesy reasoned. “It could end badly.”

“ I don think I could choose.” “ I can’t lose her or you or the kids.”

“Let’s think about it. I do know I can’t be without you.”

“Together till the end?”

“Together to the end.” Jonesy answered then laid his head down one the strong chest beneath him


	8. The Chariot

Jonesy laid his head on his folded arms and sighed.

"I heard that!" Bonzo came from the other room and started rubbing the older man's shoulders. "What's wrong?" 

“Everything and nothing”

“Talk “

“I thought writing what is doing well in the charts would give us a boost. It did not. I honestly dont feel as confident “

“Come here sweetheart “ Bonzo kissed Jonesy on the head. 

Now in his arms, Joney pressed their foreheads together. “ I think you were right, about the anxiety.”

Bonzo held his lover tight. “The las time you were confident and we were actually achieving was when you were doing what you wanted.”

“But we disagree on the music.”

“We’ve changed since then and everything worked out in the end. “ “We both got what we wanted.”


	9. Justice

Jonesy watched the black and white cats sitting by the window. The white one had his tail over the black one’s. Things were not black and white this time. They had to decide if they were going to reunite with Robert and Jimmy or not. 

Bonzo said yes, but it was more of seeing Robert again. If they did work together again the fans would want them to be Zeppelin again. If they didn’t play with them everyone would wonder why. 

“You decided yet?” Bonzo finally spoke up.

“We should go back to them. I don’t want it to be permanent, but they have been asking for years.”


End file.
